


A Reason to Love

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Astra, Alex reflects on their secret relationship and tries to find a way to bring her back. In doing so she goes to the only person who can possibly help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know before reading this that most of Alex and Astra's relationship will be told in flashbacks and memories for this story. All memories and flashbacks will be in italics. Also there will be Supercat but that won't really be mentioned or touched on till chapter 3.

Head filled with swirling thoughts and heart heavy with emotion, Alex sits on her couch nursing a glass of whiskey. Having Kara here with her was becoming harder and harder. Hearing her mention her Aunt Astra sent a spike of pain through her heart and each day she was coming closer to telling her everything. Although everything would be a little much.

Kara was currently attending the Kryptonian send off service for Astra. While she missed her, it was a momentary reprieve from the guilt she felt from being around her sister. Among the many emotions, Alex was still slightly worried about her being with Non. His behavior was always up in the air. 

At the thought of Non, her mind slips to another Kryptonian she wishes was still here -Astra. The beautiful women who had stolen her heart and left her broken in pieces after what she had done to her.

No one knew that the two of them had been meeting in secret after Astra had escaped DEO custody and now its a secret Alex will take to her grave.

Gulping down the last of her drink she sets the glass down and leans back against the couch closing her eyes to stem the flow of tears.

They had originally started talking because of Kara. Astra had wanted to know more about her nieces life. Although over time their relationship had evolved into friends and then along the way, something more.

Sighing Alex lets herself slip into her memories of their first meeting.

 

_Walking home from the bar had probably not been a good idea especially with it being so cold but Alex just needed some time. Time away from people, her job and to forget her worry about her sister. In doing so, she lets her guard down a bit too much because before she can blink, she is pulled into a nearby alley way and pushed roughly against a wall._

 

_Startled, she looks up to find Astra staring her down and her heart rate jumps. “What do you want?” She growls out._

 

_Astra quirks an eyebrow and smirks hearing the Agents heartbeat quicken. She however loosens her hold a little before answering. “I wish to speak with you.”_

 

_Alex can't help but roll her eyes and snort. “This really isn't the best way to go about that.”_

 

_Astra releases Alex from her hold completely and steps back to give the Agent some space. “I did not think you would speak to me unless you had to, Agent Danvers.”_

 

_Straightening her leather jacket the Agent glares at the other women. “You're probably right, but what would I have to talk to you about? I'm not giving you anything on the DEO.”_

 

_At that statement Astra is once again in the Agents personal space. Leaning close, her lips grazing her ear. “If I wanted something from you, Agent, I do not believe it would be difficult to get it.”_

 

_The brunette couldn't help the shudder that ran through her at the contact but pulls away from the other woman quickly._

 

_Alex can't lie to herself, she's attracted to the Kryptonian but she wont compromise her relationship with Kara or the DEO._

 

_“I get it but if you want to talk, lets not start with you trying to seduce me.”_

 

_Astra smirks widely, “My words did not hold such an implication, Agent. Perhaps it is your desire for such a thing to exist?”_

 

_Huffing under her breath and shivering slightly Alex shoulders past the brunette but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder._

 

_Turning brown eyes meet hazel green pleading with her to stay._

 

_Her shoulders drop and she accepts she is going to have this conversation whether she wants it or not._

 

_Looking at the white streaked brunette Alex squares her jaw before biting out, “If we're going to do this, I'd rather not stand in a cold alleyway.”_

 

_“I am sorry. I do forget that humans do not handle inclement weather well.”_

 

_“Its alright Astra, its not like you spend a lot of time around humans anyways.”_

 

_The other woman doesn't say anything for a minute. “ You are wrong. I have spent many days watching humans and trying to understand them.”_

 

_Alex truly doesn't know what to make of that or of Astra at the moment, but the cold is seeping into her leather jacket and it's becoming increasingly colder. She shivers hard her teeth chattering together._

 

_Before she can do anything else, Astra scoops her up and flies off into the night. Alex yelps and grips Astra's bicep tightly holding on for dear life. The cold air whips past them and on instinct Alex buries her head against Astra's neck._

 

_“ I am sorry Agent Danvers. I will have you home shortly. Then you will be warm”_

 

_Astra's words don't really register until they are hovering outside Alex's apartment window and honestly Alex should be a little worried that the Kryptonian knows where she lives but her heart jumps a bit at the knowledge. She makes a mental note to ask about that later._

 

_Opening the window the two enter the apartment, Alex moving to start the coffee pot while Astra looks around the place._

 

_After she has her cup of coffee she heads over and sits on the couch motioning for the other women to do the same. Astra sits beside her silently._

_Gesturing with the coffee mug Alex motions for her to speak._

_“Agent Danvers I am sorry for initiating this conversation the way I did. That was not my intention. I only wished to speak with you about Kara, to learn more of my niece.” Astra drops her head emotion written clearly on her face. “ Oh Rao I miss her, I have missed her so much.”_

_Alex has no idea what to do so she stays quiet, waiting for her to continue._

  
_“I have missed so much of her life so far. I am aware that as things stand I can not associate with her. If I follow my heart and do so, I risk bringing the attention of Non and our army upon her.”_

  
_Alex looks at the women pointedly, “But you will risk me?”_

  
_“No. I will not Agent Danvers. I was careful coming to you and will make sure to be in the future.”_

  
_“The future? So you expect these conversations to continue?”_

  
_“Yes. I would help you with Non. I can keep him distracted and help you take down some of our forces.”_

 

_“You would help take out your own men? Why? What's that get you?”_

 

_Astra stands from the couch and paces the floor before answering. “Non has become more radical with his ideals and actions since our confinement to Fort Rozz. I do not agree with his actions nor his apparent hatred of my niece. So I do what I must to keep the people I care about safe.”_

 

_Alex nods, understanding where the General is coming from and in that moment decides to open up about her sister._

 

_“So what'd you like to know about Kara?”_

 

_Astra's eyes light up in realization that Alex has agreed to their deal. “I would appreciate any words you care to speak, Agent Danvers.”_

 

_“Well she works for one of the most powerful women in the city. She also has a few good friends who know who she really is and can be herself with. She's happy and she keeps up with her art. She told me she did that quite often on Krypton.”_

 

_“I am pleased she is happy and well adjusted to life here on Earth. How do you know so much about my niece, Agent?”_

 

_Steeling herself Alex decides to bite the bullet and tell Astra the truth. “I'm her sister, adopted but still her sister.”_

 

_The Kryptonian goes still for a moment before speaking, “You are family?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“I ask your forgiveness, Agent Danvers, I was not aware.”_

 

_“You wouldn't Astra. It's not common knowledge and I intend for it to stay that way.”_

 

_She nods and goes still again before looking at Alex. “ I must go. Kara is on her way.”_

 

_Alex stands and moves to the other woman, not quite sure how to end the conversation. But the moment is out of her hands when Astra leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her cheek._

 

_“Till next time,Brave One.”_

 

_Then in a blur she is gone and Alex stands there in a stupor until Kara enters her apartment mumbling something about Cat driving her crazy and needing a vacation._

 

Alex is roused from her memories by Kara shaking her awake. Both women stare at each other before Kara speaks.

 

“Alex, what are you doing? What's wrong? Is this about Maxwell Lord?”

 

Alex shakes her head, “No, this has nothing to do with that. I'm just having a hard day.”

 

Really looking at her sister she frowns noticing how drained she looked. “What did Non want?”

 

Kara sighs and sits on the couch curling up next to her sister. “I led the ceremony for Astra's funeral.”

 

Alex's heart seizes at the mention of Astra. “I'm sorry Kara, that must have been hard for you.”

 

“It was but she's with Rao now.”

 

No more is said after that but the two sisters sit on the couch offering one another comfort. Although Alex made a mental note to call Clark in the morning. If there was something she could do to fix this she would.

 


	2. The Rope

_Until your heartbeat hurts no more_

_Until you feel no pain at all_

_Don't let go til I reach for you_

_They say the best way out is through_

The Rope-Hurts

 

 Alex heads to bed exhausted both in mind and body yet sleep evades her. After a while of staring at her ceiling, sleeps claims her.

Dreams pull her in and she finds herself back at her first meeting with Astra. Her hands ache, blood coating her knuckles, and her heart thundering in her chest beating a wild staccato.

The appearance of the other woman shocks her. This cold, unfeeling alien makes her blood boil, rage simmering under the surface tempered only by the fact that she is familiar. Alex knows she could die here, could lose everything but she understands it's a part of her job. To become a casualty is an eventuality.

The woman speaks declaring humans weak in comparison. During her speech a name comes to Alex tumbling from her lips. “Allura.”

Even asleep she speaks, shaking in bed lost in the dreamscape.

She remembers the shock in those hazel eyes, the first hint at true emotion but it's replaced by a hardened gaze.

Alex realizes she has mistaken this woman for the person she saw in the hologram at the DEO. This is not Kara's mother. It is however her twin sister.

“My name is General Astra.” The words echo in her dream, sounding how they did in that moment, a strong emphasis on General. The words also hold a strong presence of pride.

Her name is requested in turn but she does not give it. She holds onto the one piece that she can. That last inch that can not be taken. Instead she stares up at the alien woman, pain and anger making her clench her jaw teeth aching in reply. She wishes for Kara while at the same time thinking it's better this way.

“You are very brave.”

Brave. That's not something she thought she would hear now sprawled on the ground cement cooling her body. She takes it though and draws comfort from it. She is Agent Danvers and by god she will hold her ground.

Even thought Alex has already lived this, knows how it will end, she watches the woman trying to understand.

Understand what this alien wants, what she is doing here. Alex will do everything she can to keep others safe, to keep National City safe. It's who she is, she protects people, gives all of herself and holds nothing back. She puts everyone and everything else first.

Soon Kara shows up and everything explodes into action. The two Kryptonians battle,a whirlwind of strength and power. Her dream luckily leaves out her own fight so she can focus on Kara and Astra. The sheer violence between the two is amazing. With her heart in her throat she watches. Blow for blow until it looks like Kara is losing.

The whole fight a dance of grace and power. Alex can't tear her eyes away from the Kryptonian General. Watching her fighting style and how fluid her movements are. The speak to her skill in battle and experience.

 

Seeing this she worries for Kara.

 

In a moment though she sees a change. Sees what she taught Kara and Astra goes flying into a support beam. The battle rages only moments more until Astra leaves. Although not before her hazel eyes meet Alex's brown. That look is charged with emotion and something else, it makes her breath catch.

The dream breaks moments later and Alex wakes gasping for breath. She's sweating and her blood is pounding making her head throb. Clenching and unclenching her hands as the knuckles ache, a phantom pain.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she sits up and trys to calm herself. Trys to ease the seething rage and anger of long ago. The Astra of then is different and inhuman it's jarring.

 

Running a hand through her hair Alex glances at the clock on her bedside table. Glaring red numbers stare back at her and even though she's only had a few hours of sleep she decides it's not to early to get up.

 

Dragging herself from bed, Alex pads down the hall and into the kitchen. She starts the coffee pot and relaxes against the kitchen counter, listening to the gurggling sounds her coffee maker makes.

Soon enough the aroma of coffee fills the air and Alex breathes deep. Releasing the breath a weight lifts, tension leaving her body.

Alex realizes then that her dream has affected her more than she first thought. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sits down at her kitchen table thinking back on her dream and her first meeting with Astra.

Staring down into the cup in front of her Alex realizes that in their first meeting Astra called her brave and she can't help wonder if that is where her nickname Brave One came from.

She never got to ask her and if things stand as they are she never will. Even though she begrudged the name it made her melt inside a little. To know that Astra cared enough to give her a nick name like Kara has.

Reflecting back Alex knows she wasn't brave, inside she was scared, angry and defeated although never once did she let her exterior crack. She held it together because she had hope, she had faith. In Kara or the DEO she wasn't sure she still hoped someone was coming. She only had to hold on.

Now though things were different. There was no escape, no end. No one could save her this time, and no one was coming. She made a huge mistake that only she could fix.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Alex relishes in the warmth that blossoms in her body.

It warms her yet does nothing for the emotions swirling like a storm inside of her. Alex knows that this won't end easy, won't go quietly into the night. Nor would she let it. She will hold tight and fight for what she wants.

Steeling her resolve Alex finishes her coffee in silence focusing on Astra, focusing on the woman who called her brave. The Kryptonian General she stood against.

Tears fall as Alex sits there, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. A hard lump in her throat and her chest constricting with tightness.

Letting go she cries, deep sobs echoing the apartment. The tears slow but the pain only grows, this dull ache eating away at her heart.

After awhile she is able to rein in her emotions and her stoic mask once again falls into place. Rising from her seat in the kitchen, she wanders in search of her phone.

Eventually she finds it wedged between the couch cushions. She contemplates her next move for a moment before she is dialing a number she swore she would never use. Having only met Superman a handful of times she is not sure that he will be willing to help but she has to give it a shot. Although he did give her his number for her to use in case of an emergency and to her this is an emergency. Not the kind he probably meant but she is going to try

She dials and waits with baited breath.

It rings twice before it is picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clark, it's Agent Danvers from the DEO.”

 

“Ah yes, what can I do for you?”

 

“Is there anyway someone stabbed with Kryptonite can live?”

 

The line is silent before Clark answers, his voice deeper and laced with worry.

 

“I don't know. Is Kara okay?”

 

“She's fine Clark, you would know if she wasn't. I'm calling in regards to her Aunt Astra. I had to do something, she was killing my boss.”

 

"You stabbed her with Kryptonite?” His voice is tight with restrained emotion and Alex pauses before forging ahead.

 

“I had no other choice, she was going to kill Hank. I had to act. I did what I had to in the moment and I've regretted it ever since.”

 

“You mean to save her then?”

 

“I have to try. I owe her that. I owe Kara as well.”

 

“I don't know of anything that can help although I can give you access to the Fortress of Solitude. Have Kara take you. I'm sorry I couldn't offer more.”

 

“Thank you Clark.”

 

The call ends and Alex can only hope that she can find answers in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Now she only has to figure out what to tell Kara to get her to agree to take her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking awhile updating this. Real life and other thing got in the way. Although i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Holding My Breath

And now I'm holding my breath  
Trying to make it last  
Trying to stop this train  
From running off the tracks  
Once the spark is gone  
It's never coming back.

Holding My Breath- Midnight Cinema

 

After pondering on how she can get Kara to take her to the Fortress of Solitude, Alex decides it would would just be best to ask her. Although buttering her up with some sticky buns from Noonan's might just do the trick. She sends off a quick text to her sister to let her know she is stopping by to see her at work.

 

Walking in to Noonan's the delightful aroma of freshly ground coffee lingers in the air. After the night she's had Alex won't turn down coffee so while she orders Kara's sticky bun's she order's herself an Americano. She only has to wait moments before she has her drink in hand along with her bribery material. With a smile for the barista she is out the door and headed to Catco.

 

Striding purposefully through the doors she heads through security and up to where she knows her sister is working. She hadn't heard back from Kara but even if she doesn't have time to talk she will at least drop off the treat.

 

After walking off the elevators and onto the CatCo floor she feels eyes on her. It's something she is used to so she keeps moving, confidence lacing every step onward. She can't help but smile as she see's Kara look up a wide grin forming on her face.

 

Kara is out of her chair and moving to Alex, the joy on her features quite evident yet it is tainted with fear.

 

“Alex, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?” Kara smiles but Alex knows something is up especially since her sister is wringing her hands worriedly.

 

Alex doesn't answer merely holds up the bag for Kara to see. Her eyes go wide and she makes a grab for it but Alex moves before she can get to it.

 

The resulting pout on Kara's face has Alex laughing. “I'm here to see you and I come bearing gifts. Just come and sit with me.”

 

Kara glances back at her boss's office, Cat is pacing angrily while talking to someone on the phone. Turning back to her sister she nods.

 

“Alright you have five minutes but then I have to get back. Cat is on the warpath today.”

 

Alex watches as Kara talks to Winn and then her sister is dragging her away to the Superfriends secret room.

 

Kara had told her about their little hideout but she hadn't expected it to be this nice. Once her quick perusal of the room is over she sits down beside Kara on the couch. Wordlessly she hands over the bag of sticky buns and watches as Kara tucks in. She sips her coffee and just enjoys being with her sister because for a moment she is able to forget the pain that is gnawing at her heart.

 

Once Kara has scarfed down one of the delectable treats she looks over at her sister.

 

“Thank you, today has sucked. I don't think I would have even gotten a lunch.”

 

Alex bristles at that but lets Kara keep talking.

 

“I don't know why you decided to stop by today but you saved me. Cat is going crazy, I can't do anything right. To top it all off I feel like she is putting a wall up between us. I thought we were going somewhere, that I was finally getting through to her.”

 

Sighing dejectedly Kara looks down trying to reign in her emotions. Alex is there though scooting closer and hugging her. She relaxes into the embrace as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

 

When Alex pulls back and see's Kara crying her jaw tightens and it takes her everything she has not to storm out of the room and into Cat's office and tear into her for hurting her sister.

 

Emotions under control again she looks at Kara, really looks at her. Watching her sister sitting there dejectedly wiping tears off her face Alex realizes two things. One is that Kara cares what Cat thinks and the second is that Kara is in love with Cat. Those realizations floor Alex and for a moment everything freezes. It takes a moment for Alex to realize however that Kara's attention is now fully focused on her. Putting a smile on her face she focuses on Kara.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” The question is simple enough but it has more meaning behind it than one would think.

 

Kara nods smiling slightly. “Yeah, I'll be okay. It's just hard you know?”

 

Alex nods because she does know, she knows what its like to fall for someone who is unavailable to you. It's the exact thing that happened with her and Astra. She quickly shuts down that train of thought before it drudges up even more pain.

 

“It will get better Kara.” Her voice holds conviction as she speaks. “How can it not with someone like you? You are amazing as yourself and as Supergirl and anyone who can't see that is missing what is right in front of them.”

 

A light blush dusts Kara's cheeks at those words and she ducks her head adjusting her glasses absentmindedly.

 

Alex knows that her sister needs this. They both need this. The comfort you can find in family can soothe most hurts and mend most wounds.

 

The spell however is broken when the door crashes open and a slightly disheveled Winn is standing before them. “Kara Ms. Grant is calling for you. You need to come quickly.”

 

Kara stands smoothing out her clothes and Alex follows suit. The two walk quickly back to the bullpen although when Alex see's an exasperated Cat standing beside Kara's desk she walks a little faster to place herself between Kara and her boss.

 

She doesn't like that this woman can so deeply wound her sister but knows there is nothing she can do. Despite that she still ponders how best to intimidate the formidable woman.

 

Kara goes to step past Alex but is stopped when her sister grabs her hand.

 

Alex pulls Kara into a hug and watches Cat, glaring at her over Kara. Letting go of her sister Alex hands her the bag with the last sticky bun. “Take this, I know you'll find time to eat it. I'll see you at home tonight, I have something I need to ask you.”

 

Kara just smiles and accepts the bag happily.

 

Alex starts to walk away but Kara's voice stops her. “I'll see you tonight Alex.”

 

Alex turns back around and finds Kara smiling at her but what gets her is the way Cat is looking at Kara, full of longing and jealousy. Seeing this Alex arches an eyebrow and waits a moment and sure enough her eyes meet Cat's. Alex can almost see her walls slam back up and has to choke back a laugh.

 

“Alright Keira now that your guest is leaving, I need you to get those proofs from the art department and get my therapist on the phone.”

 

Alex turns and leaves this time for real her shoulders shaking with barely held back laughter. Those two just really needed to talk to one another, there was a clear attraction to anyone with eyeballs.

 

Shaking her head she heads home and decides to get Kara something she loves for dinner, especially with what she has to ask.

* * *

 

-Later that night-

 

Alex arrives to Kara's apartment before she does and lets herself in. Its quiet, almost too quiet so Alex decides to turn on some music while she sets the take out on the counter.

 

She scrolls through her music until she stops on a song that makes her breath catch. Before she can think about it she has hit play and the beginning notes of Holding My Breath by Midnight Cinema is filling the air.

 

Alex grabs the counter to steady herself as she can't help but think of Astra, of the first time she really showed any other emotion for the woman.

 

_The look on Astra's face after General Lane injects her with the liquid Kryptonite flashes before her eyes. That terror and pain along with the glowing green lines. She hated that, hated seeing this strong woman brought to her knees. She looked at her as a soldier looks at an equal as she pulled Kara from the room not wanting to subject her to that imagery._

 

She is ripped from her memories when Kara opens the front door calling out to her sister.

 

Alex shakes her head to clear the memory and reaches for her phone turning the music off. Turning to face Kara she smile softly.

 

If Kara notices anything off about Alex she doesn't say anything.

 

Alex wordlessly hands over the container of pot stickers and Kara's face lights up with glee.

 

“Oh my gosh thank you Alex! I'm so starved. What would I do with out you?”

 

Alex can't help but laugh at that. “You'd starve.”

 

The two sit down on the couch and eat their food with Kara glancing at Alex over her container.

 

Alex pretends not to notice until Kara speaks up. “Not that I don't appreciate all of this food and spending time with you but what's up?”

 

Alex sighs and sets her food down. She should have known that Kara would have noticed something was up.

 

“ I need to ask a favor. I need you to take me to the Fortress of Solitude.”

 

She watches her sister for a reaction and isn't surprised when her eyes go wide.

 

“You want me to take you to the Fortress of Solitude? Does Clark know?”

 

Alex nods, “Clark knows. I called him earlier and he gave me permission.”

 

Kara looks down and contemplates it for a minute before she answers. “I'll take you but I want to know why.”

 

She knows she can't tell Kara the truth so she lies. “Well I was hoping to find out more about Kryptonian tech and hopefully find a way to combat Non's forces.”

 

She hates lying to her sister but she can't tell her the truth. That she is looking for a way to bring Astra back. If she can't figure something out she doesn't want Kara to be heartbroken all over. One devastated Danvers is all this world needs.

 

Kara nods, “Alright I will take you this weekend. Now do you wanna catch up on Game of Thrones?”

 

* * *

 

Later that night though Alex can't sleep. She's lost in memories of Astra that come unbidden to her mind. She can't help but remember the evening after Astra was injected with Kryptonite.

 

_After having to drag Kara away from General Lane and Astra the guilt is eating her alive. She knows she had to leave, had to keep Kara from that. She's a soldier and she understands but as a human with feelings it is eating her up inside._

 

_Alex has respect for Astra as a General and as Kara's Aunt. It's what has her walking down the corridor to Astra's cell with a drink and some food. She knows that this gesture isn't only for the other woman but to assuage her own guilt._

 

_When she enters the room Alex finds green eyes staring back at her. It's clear from across the room that the other woman is in pain and Alex's heart clenches at the thought but moves onward._

 

_Those green eyes watch her warily but there is still a fire there. Defiant even now with Kryptonite still in her veins._

 

_Alex holds the tray up so Astra can see she is only bringing her food. “I'm going to open the door and give you this. Don't do anything either one of us will regret.”_

 

_The other woman just watches, not moving or replying. Alex takes that as a sign so she opens the door and sets the tray of food inside. When she looks back up Astra is inches from her and it takes Alex everything she has not to recoil in fear. Somehow she holds steady and they watch each other. Two soldiers on either side of an oncoming war._

 

_The mood is broken when Alex stands up. “I'm sorry.” The words leave her mouth before she can stop them. The shock in Astra's eyes make up for that though. Even though it fades quickly being replaced by disinterest._

 

_Alex leaves the room quickly after that but she still manages to hear a muttered, “Thank you” from Astra before the doors close._

 

_Those words have Alex sopping just outside the door not quite sure if she imagined hearing those words or if that actually happened._

 

_Shaking her head she heads back to the main DEO control room lost in thought._

 

_Alex didn't have too much time to dwell on those thoughts though because not even a few hours later Astra was in handcuffs and she along with Kara were taking her to meet Non. She didn't like this plan of trading Astra for Hank but it was their only option._

 

_She can remember the tension in the air as they stand before Non and release Astra. There is momentary reliefe to have Hank back but that all fades when Non orders his men to attack._

 

_They are only halted when Astra yells for them to stop. Green eyes meet brown and a slight nod of respect is directed toward Alex. If she wasn't paying attention she wouldn't have noticed._

 

_Astra manages to get Non and the rest of the Kryptonians to fly away. Once they are gone the group can breathe a sigh of relief although they know that they are one step closer to an impending battle._

 

_Alex remembers wondering when she might see the stoic General again. At the time she didn't know it would be the very next evening._

 

Alex can't help but smile at that and with those thoughts filling her head she finally is able to drift off to sleep.

 

 

_After having to drag Kara away from General Lane and Astra the guilt is eating her alive. She knows she had to leave, had to keep Kara from that. She's a soldier and she understands but as a human with feelings it is eating her up inside._

 

_Alex has respect for Astra as a General and as Kara's Aunt. It's what has her walking down the corridor to Astra's cell with a drink and some food. She knows that this gesture isn't only for the other woman but to assuage her own guilt._

 

_When she enters the room Alex finds green eyes staring back at her. It's clear from across the room that the other woman is in pain and Alex's heart clenches at the thought but moves onward._

 

_Those green eyes watch her warily but there is still a fire there. Defiant even now with Kryptonite still in her veins._

 

_Alex holds the tray up so Astra can see she is only bringing her food. “I'm going to open the door and give you this. Don't do anything either one of us will regret.”_

 

_The other woman just watches, not moving or replying. Alex takes that as a sign so she opens the door and sets the tray of food inside. When she looks back up Astra is inches from her and it takes Alex everything she has not to recoil in fear. Somehow she holds steady and they watch each other. Two soldiers on either side of an oncoming war._

 

_The mood is broken when Alex stands up. “I'm sorry.” The words leave her mouth before she can stop them. The shock in Astra's eyes make up for that though. Even though it fades quickly being replaced by disinterest._

 

_Alex leaves the room quickly after that but she still manages to hear a muttered, “Thank you” from Astra before the doors close._

 

_Those words have Alex sopping just outside the door not quite sure if she imagined hearing those words or if that actually happened._

 

_Shaking her head she heads back to the main DEO control room lost in thought._

 

_Alex didn't have too much time to dwell on those thoughts though because not even a few hours later Astra was in handcuffs and she along with Kara were taking her to meet Non. She didn't like this plan of trading Astra for Hank but it was their only option._

 

_She can remember the tension in the air as they stand before Non and release Astra. There is momentary relief to have Hank back but that all fades when Non orders his men to attack._

 

_They are only halted when Astra yells for them to stop. Green eyes meet brown and a slight nod of respect is directed toward Alex. If she wasn't paying attention she wouldn't have noticed._

 

_Astra manages to get Non and the rest of the Kryptonians to fly away. Once they are gone the group can breathe a sigh of relief although they know that they are one step closer to an impending battle._

 

_Alex remembers wondering when she might see the stoic General again. At the time she didn't know it would be the very next evening._

 

Alex can't help but smile at that and with those thoughts filling her head she finally is able to drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but i hope you like it. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I love Astra and Alex and honestly I think they made a mistake having Alex kill her. I can only hope that they see their mistake and bring Astra back. This is my take on these two wonderful characters and I hope ya'll like it.


End file.
